Maktub
by Jujuba L
Summary: O destino dos dois já estava escrito. JL/UA
1. Prólogo

**Nota(1): **O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence etc.

**Nota(2): **Bom, gente, essa é uma UA (Universo Alternativo) que funde James/Lily com o Oriente Médio, mais especificamente o Afeganistão, uma área que raramente é comentada nos jornais/revistas/músicas/eteceteras do Brasil, por isso os nomes e rituais da religião islã/cultura geral que aparecerem nessa fic serão explicados no final da página. Um prólogo curtinho para começar a fic, espero que gostem *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Aquele dia cheirava à mal pressagio.

Não estava no sol, mas no jeito com que seus raios impunham sua soberania escaldante sobre as incontáveis dunas do Saara.

Não estava no vento, e sim no modo como as folhas se sacudiam nas pouquíssimas árvores da cidade.

Não estava nas pessoas, mas em seus gestos mínimos e em suas mais imperceptíveis variações.

Não era algo explicável, tampouco tinha uma origem reconhecida, mas estava ali, nas coisas mais mínimas e no enorme conjunto que compreendia a todas elas.

Seu povo tinha uma vasta lista sobre modos de espantar maus fluídos**,** e sua mãe, Lily sabia, faria questão de lançar mão de cada um deles se estivesse na situação dela, farejando pressentimentos ruins em cada centímetro do ambiente. Nos dias em que isso acontecia, seu pai costumava revirar os olhos e ironizar dizendo que as coisas ruins não chegavam até a casa deles porque não conseguiam farejá-los, tão intenso era o cheiro do incenso de alfazema.

Seu baba¹, um geneticista famoso em toda a região de Cabul, não acreditava nessas ''besteiras supersticiosas**,**'' e defendia veementemente que a queima de ervas não servia para nada além de perfumar a casa (embora Nana, a criada da família, tenha certa vez murmurado em tom de segredo que ele encheu a casa de incenso de manjericão nas duas vezes em que a mulher deu a luz).

Quanto à sua irmã... Bom, Lily nunca conseguira entender a cabeça de Petúnia.

Quando crianças, as duas eram inseparáveis. Onde uma estava, lá estava a outra. Mas então veio a maturidade e com ela o primeiro sangramento e os véus de seda colorida**,** e seus caminhos foram separados: Petúnia pôs na cabeça que já estava na hora de aprender ''coisas importantes**,**'' passando, assim, a fazer visitas regulares a um mulá² e fazer da religião um modo de vida, enquanto Lily... Bem, Lily fazia as cinco orações diárias, usava o véu e jejuava no mês sagrado do Ramadan³,nada mais que isso.

Pode parecer pouca coisa, mas Lily tinha para ela que foram as pequenas discordâncias entre ela e a irmã que as separaram.

A ruiva compartilhava a mesma opinião que Severus, seu melhor amigo, de que se o povo não tinha pão, que comessem brioches. Se acreditavam que incensos e velhas canções traziam milagres, que

Mas o fato é que, fosse coincidência ou fosse uma manifestação sobrenatural, o pressentimento ruim de Lily se transformou lentamente em um acontecimento ruim.

Primeiro, ele foi chamado de _tosse chata d__o__ baba._

Depois, de _tosse preocupante._

Depois, de _mancha no pulmão._

E, por fim, de _câncer._

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong>: Baba é pai em árabe.  
><strong>²<strong>: Mulá é o ''padre'' do islamismo.  
><strong>³<strong>: Ramadan é o mês sagrado dos muçulmanos, em que os fiéis evitam comida e bebida durante o dia e quebram o jejum com uma refeição simples de noite.

E um detalhe aleatório: Maktub significa ''estava escrito'' em árabe *-*

Me digam o que vocês acharam ;)


	2. Aile Reisi

**Aile Reisi**

Lily tinha para si que seu pai soube desde o começo que estava morrendo.

Sendo o cientista experiente que era, como não saberia? Como não saberia interpretar o tom pesaroso com que aquele médico de meia idade pronunciou ''câncer em estado avançado''? Como não compreenderia o potencial escondido, desproporcional, que aquela humilde manchinha branca continha? Como ignorar, já tendo visto com os próprios olhos, o que aquela _hastalik _de nome curto lhe reservava para o futuro?

Ainda havia tempo, dissera o médico. Não cura.

Havia analgésicos, tratamentos caros, esperanças infundadas e a interminável espera por um milagre que nunca viria. E havia a dor.

Naquele dia, no entanto, Lily ainda não sabia nada sobre a proeminente morte do pai, por isso sequer desconfiava do motivo que a fez ser chamada até seu escritório no meio da tarde.

- _Baba_, posso entrar? – Perguntou, abrindo a porta devagar. Seu pai tinha as mãos juntas sobre a mesa e o olhar perdido em algum ponto entre a janela e o tempo-espaço.

- Hm? Ah, claro. – murmurou vagamente, piscando para voltar à realidade. Ele examinou o rosto delicado da filha por um momento antes de pedir para que se sentasse.

- O que o senhor queria comigo, baba? – questionou.

- Lily, você se lembra de Khaled? Ele vinha nos visitar sempre quando você e Petúnia eram pequenas.

- Mais ou menos – respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas. A memória estava no canto mais bagunçado e empoeirado de sua mente e não passava de um único instante entre seu baba e o homem sentados à mesa tomando chá juntos. - Por que?

- Você se lembra do filho dele, James? Ele tem a sua idade.

- Não, dele não, mas... _Baba_, por que o senhor está me perguntando isso?

Ele hesitou e passou a língua pelos lábios lentamente, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras seguintes com cuidado. Abaixou os olhos.

- Ele estava procurando uma noiva.

Lily sentiu aquela frase, aquele tempo verbal inocentemente colocado ali, acertá-la como uma martelada no estômago. Seu pai tinha prometido, certo? Tinha prometido que jamais a venderia para se casar com um completo estranho. Tinha prometido a ela que a deixaria estudar antes de se casar com um homem que ela escolhesse.

- E daí? – Murmurou com a boca seca.

Se pai suspirou pesadamente e levantou os olhos para ela.

- Lily, eu não vou estar aqui para sempre. Você precisa de alguém que possa tomar conta de você depois da minha morte.

- Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma. – Rebateu.

- Pode? Lily, você já viu a quantidade de _roussi _na rua?

A moça se encolheu um pouco à menção dos russos. Cada vez mais fortes e mais dominantes, os russos tinham tomado o poder em seu país quando Lily era criança e continuavam firmes até agora.

- Os _roussi _não têm motivo para nos atacar.

- Hoje, enquanto eu ainda estou vivo. Lily, você não entende? Depois que eu morrer, vocês serão apenas três mulheres morando sozinhas em uma casa fora da cidade.

- Por que não Petúnia? Ela é a mais velha. – Lily teve que se controlar para não derramar naquela frase todo o alivio que estava sentindo. Petúnia jamais se importaria de ser usada como um bibelô para a casa e resolveria o problema de todos eles; _baba _teria seu guarda costas, James Potter teria sua noiva e Lily teria sua liberdade. Era perfeito.

Seu pai, entretanto, suspirou e voltou a encarar as mãos, não parecendo achar o plano tão genial assim.

- Eu falei com Petúnia de manhã. Ela já tem um noivo.

- Mas, _baba_– Lily sentiu o estômago afundando – Se Petúnia já tem um noivo, por que eu também preciso ter?

- Eu preciso garantir a segurança de vocês duas. O marido da sua irmã é responsável só _por ela_. Ele não é obrigado a cuidar de você se não quiser e eu não posso arriscar te deixar desamparada.

- Mas... Mas – Lily não queria casar com um completo estranho antes dos vinte, não mesmo – Eu não posso esperar? Quer dizer, eu não preciso casar agora, certo?

- Sim, Lily, você precisa – Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com o endurecimento repentino na expressão de seu _baba_. – Eu não sei quanto tempo eu ainda vou estar aqui. Hoje, na verdade, eu te chamei aqui para perguntar se James Potter lhe serviria como marido, não para perguntar se você _queria_um marido.

- Mas, _baba_...

- Não – interrompeu o homem, levantando a palma impacientemente – É uma pergunta simples, serve ou não?

- _Baba_, talvez se eu...

- Lily. – Ele a silenciou. Seus olhos tinham um brilho perigoso, a qual Lily aprendera desde muito cedo a não contestar.

A pressão aumentou em seu peito, como se o ar tivesse repentinamente ficado mais denso, e seus olhos começaram a queimar com lágrimas de frustração. A sensação de derrota se mesclou com o medo e a mágoa em um denso furacão que pareceu espalhar fogo e destruição por todo o coração de Lily.

- Faça como quiser – Murmurou quase inaudivelmente antes de dar as costas para o pai e correr para fora da sala.

**-X-**

- Você vai... Casar? – Ecoou Severus em choque.

Depois de receber a notícia de que estava noiva, Lily praticamente invadiu a casa de seu melhor amigo e se jogou em seus braços, pronta para passar a tarde inteira soluçando com o rosto enfiada em seu peito.

Severus fez exatamente o que ela esperava que fizesse: abraçou-a com força até estancar suas lágrimas e só então perguntou, num tom baixo e sutil, o que estava acontecendo.

E agora lá estava ela, sentada com os joelhos apertados contra o peito esperando que o amigo dissesse algo que lhe oferecesse pelo menos um pouco de conforto.

O que ela ignorava, no entanto, era que ele próprio estava sentindo os efeitos corrosivos do desespero em suas veias. Como poderia ter deixado isso acontecer? Se o pai dela já reprovava a quantidade de tempo que eles, _''um homem e uma mulher que não são casados''_, passavam juntos, o que um _marido _faria?

Ele a perderia para sempre. Talvez não como amiga, mas... Bem, como algo _mais _que uma amiga.

Teria que suportar vê-la sendo tocada, amada, por outro homem. Teria que vê-los passeando juntos pelas ruas, rindo e conversando como se já se conhecessem há muitos milênios. Teria que vê-lo parando em um comércio qualquer para comprar um agrado para ela, e vê-la agradecer com um sorriso exageradamente satisfeito.  
>Teria que vê-la grávida, com as costas curvadas por causa do peso da barriga, recebendo sorrisos, parabenizações e comemorações dos outros que saudavam a nova vida que viria. Depois teria que se limitar a olhar de longe enquanto ela levava um bebê no colo, o fruto de seu amor por seu marido.<p>

E ela pareceria feliz com seu marido e com sua família.

E isso, é claro, contando que seu futuro marido fosse um homem bom, que conseguisse conquistá-la e fazê-la feliz.

Aquela era sua punição por ter sido fraco, por não ter conseguido reproduzir aquela frase ridiculamente curta, aquelas duas míseras palavras. _Casa comigo._Por que ele não tinha conseguido dizê-la antes? E agora era tarde demais e ele seria obrigado a assistir tudo o que o acaso tivesse reservado para Lily.

- Sev, você está me ouvindo?

- Quê? Claro. – Mentiu. – Eu estava só pensando.

Ela suspirou impacientemente, retomando o que quer que estivesse dizendo antes.

- O que eu vou fazer se ele não for um bom marido, Sev? Quer dizer, tudo é possível, não é? Ele pode ser grosso, porco, machista, hipócrita ou...

- Lily – interrompeu Severus, apertando seu ombro com a mão. Ele suspirou antes de dizer a frase seguinte. Ela doeria. – Não sofra por antecipação, ele pode não ser tão ruim assim também.

- Mas nós não temos como saber! – Guinchou. – É isso que me mata. De todas as pessoas que _baba_poderia ter escolhido, ele tinha que escolher um completo estranho.

- Ele te disse pelo menos o nome dele?

- James Potter.

- James Potter? – Repetiu o rapaz, em dúvida. Lily olhou-o interessada.

- Você o conhece?

- Eu... Não sei, eu conheço esse nome de algum lugar. – Suas sobrancelhas se uniram acima do nariz. Era como se os registros referentes àquele nome estivessem enterrados na parte mais empoeirada de sua mente, mas, como se feitos de metal, brilhassem ao menor sinal de luz. Incessíveis, sim, mas brutalmente presentes.

- _Baba _disse que ele vinha sempre na nossa casa quando eu era criança. – instigou Lily.

Ele balançou a cabeça devagar.

- Eu não consigo lembrar.

- LILY, O _BABA _ESTÁ CHAMANDO – os dois levantaram a cabeça assustados e viram Petúnia acenando do outro lado da rua, uma ponta solta de seu véu prateado balançando com o gesto.

- Eu... Preciso ir. Tente se lembrar – Pediu ela, se levantando.

E Severus não estava certo se lembrar do rosto do noivo da mulher que amava era bom ou ruim.

**-X-**

- O _baba _já te falou? – perguntou Petúnia agarrando o braço de Lily assim que esta passou pela porta.

- Falou o que?

- Sobre os nossos _damak_, nossos noivos? – Ela soava tão excitada que Lily teve que conter uma careta de nojo.

- Isso não é bom, Petúnia, é uma tragédia. Não sei quem ele escolheu para você, mas eu mal sei o nome do homem com quem eu vou me casar.

- Ah, quem se importa? Baba vai saber escolher um homem digno para nós duas. – Petúnia descartou aquilo com um aceno de mão – Ah! Será tão _güzel_, tão lindo, o nosso casamento! Vamos chamar centenas de convidados e teremos muita comida, bebida e...

Lily a olhou incomodada. A felicidade excessiva de Petúnia soava exatamente como uma risada escandalosa em um velório.

- Eu vou ver o que o _baba_ quer. – Murmurou como desculpa para se afastar dela, mesmo que seu _baba_fosse a última pessoa que Lily quisesse ver.

- Ah, não, ele não está te chamando. Era só para te trazer para dentro.

- O quê? Por que?

- Porque agora você está noiva e seu noivo pode cancelar o casamento se ouvir boatos sobre você não ser mais pura.

- Humph, como se eu me importasse – bufou Lily e subiu para o seu quarto batendo os pés.

Ela se jogou na cama e escondeu o rosto em seu travesseiro, esperando um dia acordar e perceber que. tudo, desde a doença de _baba_até seu casamento arranjado, tivesse sido só um sonho ruim

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário Turco-Português:<strong>

- Aile Reisi: o ''homem da casa''  
>- Hastalik: doença<br>- Roussi: russo  
>- damak: noivos<br>- güzel: lindo

**O Não Furo da Trama**  
>Se o marido só é responsável pela esposa, por que o Sr. Evans não está preocupado com a própria esposa? Primeiro, porque seria meio mórbido procurar um marido para a própria esposa. Segundo porque quando alguém se junta a uma família (casando), os pais da noivanoivo passam a ser considerados como os próprios pais, ou seja, a Sra. Evans vai ser cuidada pelo James _e _pelo Vernon ;)

**Situação histórica:**

Segundo a Wikipédia:_ As primeiras tropas soviéticas a entrar no Afeganistão chegaram em 25 de dezembro de 1979. A retirada final começou em 15 de maio de 1988 e foi concluída em 15 de fevereiro de 1989_.  
>A fic se passa lá pelo fim de 87 começo de 88, porque eu ainda quero abordar o período da ocupação do Talibã no Afeganistão.


	3. Damat

**Damat**

Os dias que se seguiram passaram rápido demais para o gosto de Lily. Ela gastou seu tempo principalmente na casa de Severus, aproveitando com ele suas últimas horas de liberdade e fugindo da excitação excessiva que Petúnia nutria por aquela proeminente fatalidade.

Não que sua irmã estivesse de acordo, é claro. Na verdade, Lily não se lembrava de nenhuma época em que ela fizesse _tanta_ questão de sua presença, nem quando eram mais jovens e compartilhavam um relacionamento de verdade.

Mal Lily saía de casa, lá estava Petúnia atrás dela, inventando qualquer tipo de desculpa fajuta para arrastá-la de volta para dentro de casa, longe ''das influências negativas daquele garoto Snape'' e dos olhos das ''pessoas invejosas que adorariam encher os ouvidos do noivo de boatos.''

No começo, Lily se limitava a mandá-la arrumar algo melhor para fazer, mas depois Petúnia teve a brilhante idéia de mandar um dos empregados da casa segui-la toda vez que ia à casa dos Snape, e a ruiva, envergonhada demais por sempre trazer um desconhecido para a casa do amigo, desistiu de tentar sair e passou a curtir sua frustração em silêncio.

E o pior é que nem assim Petúnia a deixava em paz!

Não importava o quanto Lily fugia ou o quão claro ela deixava seus sentimentos, Petúnia insistia em persegui-la pela casa fofocando sobre seu futuro marido ou monologando longamente sobre o comportamento que ela e Lily deveriam assumir depois de casadas.

Foi em uma dessas sessões diárias de tortura que Petúnia deu a Lily a grande notícia: James Potter estava a caminho de Cabul, para se encontrar com o patriarca dos Evans e fechar o acordo de casamento. Segundo Petúnia ouvira, ele deveria chegar em dois dias, talvez até menos.

Lily não pôde se impedir de ficar curiosa. _Como_, afinal, seria James Potter?

A grande verdade é que o orgulho de Lily não havia permitido que ela pedisse sequer uma mísera informação sobre seu futuro marido para qualquer pessoa naquela casa. Que idade teria? Que cor teriam seus olhos, seu cabelo, sua pele? O que o faria sorrir? O que lhe seria intolerante?

Por outro lado, Lily se recriminava por esse tipo de pensamento. Aquele casamento fora planejado sem qualquer consentimento da parte dela, com um estranho que, _voluntariamente_, aceitara se unir a ela no sagrado matrimonio sem nem ao menos conhecê-la e sem se preocupar em saber se ela estava ou não de acordo com isso.

Ela não deveria sentir curiosidade por ele, nenhuma mesmo, mas era inevitável. Talvez estivesse passando tempo demais com Petúnia, afinal.

Sem esperar a irmã terminar o que quer que estivesse dizendo, a ruiva correu até sua _mommy _e praticamente implorou que ela a autorizasse a sair de casa sem ninguém atrás dela, para desfrutar daquele último dia de liberdade na companhia de seu melhor amigo.

Sua mommy nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ela antes de concordar e Lily, mal conseguindo acreditar em sua sorte, saiu correndo antes que ela tivesse tempo de mudar de idéia.

Mal sabia ela, no entanto, que naquele dia sua mommy estava preocupada demais com o sangue que havia repentinamente brotado nos lábios do marido depois de uma crise de tosse para pensar em futilidades como aquela.

**-X-**

- Já? – Perguntou Severus surpreso quando Lily lhe deu a grande notícia. – Nós temos _só mais dois dias?_

- Talvez menos. – Completou, assentindo tristemente. – Petúnia disse que se eu tiver sorte ele estará aqui amanhã de manhã.

Severus sentiu o estômago afundar. Aquilo era pior, _muito pior_, do que ele havia previsto.

- Não é como se nós não fossemos mais nos ver – emendou Lily rapidamente ao ver a expressão do amigo - Eu vou continuar a vir aqui, com ou sem a autorização dele. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar perplexo.

- Lily, você não entende? – ao ver o olhar interrogativo da ruiva, Severus se inclinou para mais perto dela e agarrou seus ombros – Lily, ele está _vindo _de algum lugar a dois dias de distância. James Potter não mora aqui.

Ela arregalou os olhos, finalmente acompanhando a linha de raciocínio de Severus.

- Ele vai te levar com ele. – Completou por fim, largando os ombros da garota com um olhar assombrado preenchendo os olhos cor de ébano. – Depois do casamento.

Lily balançou a cabeça lentamente, sem ter muita certeza sobre o que estava negando. Como eles ousavam obrigá-la a se casar sabendo que ela seria levada para longe? Em uma semana, talvez menos que isso, ela estaria carregando suas malas para longe de sua família, de seus amigos e de tudo que lhe era familiar e reconfortante para acompanhar um marido que ela mal conhecia. Ela deixou a cabeça pender sobre as mãos, tentando entender, mesmo que só um pouco, os motivos de seu _baba _para eleger, entre tantos outros, um noivo tão cheio de defeitos como James Potter.

Severus a observou silenciosamente, sentindo a adrenalina viajar solta por suas veias com o simples pensamento de vê-la partir por tempo indeterminado para uma terra longínqua onde ele não poderia vê-la, escutar sua voz ou protegê-la do acaso que acolheria sua vida quando aquele homem chegasse à casa dos Evans.

Mas talvez se ele pudesse... Não, aquilo era loucura.

Severus arriscou outro olhar para Lily e viu que sua visão parecia ter se perdido em algum ponto do solo, deixando as íris verdes vazias e sem qualquer sinal de foco.  
>Ela não queria isso. Não mais que ele.<p>

Severus mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando acumular coragem suficiente para verbalizar as duas palavras que estavam dolorosamente presas em sua garganta desde que Lily lhe dissera que estava noiva.

- Você conseguiu se lembrar dele? – Perguntou a moça, assustando Severus e quebrando sua concentração.

- Q-quê? – Ele engasgou.

- Meu noivo – Suspirou Lily, se endireitando – Naquele dia, quando eu vim te dizer que ia me casar você disse que o nome dele era familiar para você.

- Ah, não eu... Não consegui lembrar de nada – Murmurou em resposta. Começou a remexer na grama rala que circundava a estrada, com o coração aos saltos. Ele ia dizer a ela e ia fazer isso agora, antes que perdesse a coragem de novo.

- Eu vou passar em casa para conversar sobre isso com o _baba _e depois eu volto. – Anunciou ela rapidamente, levantando e espanando a poeira para longe de suas roupas. Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso cansando - Tchau, Sev.

Severus sentiu o ímpeto de agarrá-la pela mão, de fazê-la se sentar novamente e escutar até o fim o que ele tinha a dizer, mas cada centímetro dos seus membros parecia repentinamente congelado, não permitindo que um músculo sequer se contraísse.  
>E ele, mais uma vez, a viu sumir pela multidão que lotava a rua em completo silêncio.<p>

**-X-**

- Onde, pelo Profeta, você se meteu, Lily? – Exigiu Petúnia agarrando seu braço no instante que a ruiva passou pelo portão.

- Não é da sua conta – Resmungou rapidamente, sem parar de andar.

- Não é da minha conta? Você é minha irmã, é claro que é da minha conta – Lily revirou os olhos para o tom ensaiadamente fraternal que a voz de Petúnia assumiu com aquela última frase. Seus dedos reforçaram o aperto no braço de Lily, obrigando-a a parar. – Você estava com ele, não estava? Com aquele garoto Snape.

Lily levantou o queixo em desafio.

- Estava.

- Você perdeu completamente o juízo? Lily, você sabe o que vai acontecer se seu noivo sequer _desconfiar _que você está envolvida com esse menino?

- Não vejo como isso possa ser problema seu. – resmungou secamente.

- Ah, você não vê? Então abra seus olhos! – Nesse ponto a voz de Petúnia se elevou até praticamente se transformar em um grito, todas as suas tentaivas de mascarar suas ações repentinamente carinhosas, esquecidas. – Quando o _baba_ morrer alguém vai ter que ser responsável por você. _Quem_ você acha que vai ter que te aturar se você não tiver um marido? Você acha que não é problema meu que se você espantar o noivo que o _baba_ escolheu para você é na _minha _casa que eu vou ter que te acolher? Acha mesmo?

- Eu nunca te pedi para me acolher na sua casa! – Gritou Lily no mesmo volume.

- Pelo Profeta, Lily, você não pensa? A _mommy _vai vir morar comigo! Você acha que ela vai me deixar em paz se você estiver na rua, sem ninguém que cuide de você?

- A _mommy_ vai morar com você _depois_ que o _baba _morrer. Não fale como se ele fosse morrer amanhã, Petúnia!

Repentinamente Petúnia olhou por cima da cabeça de Lily e sua expressão mudou para uma carranca de desaprovação. A ruiva seguiu o olhar da irmã e notou os três empregados parados a uma pequena distância delas, obviamente atraídos pela gritaria.

- Como você sabe que não? – sibilou Petúnia, com a voz consideravelmente mais baixa. – Se você conseguisse parar de agir como uma criancinha mimada só por um segundo você ia perceber que não existe uma média de vida para essa doença que o _baba _tem.

As duas caíram em um silêncio duro, sem desviar os olhos uma da outra.

- Eu não te pediria ajuda nem que eu precisasse, Petúnia – Disse Lily por fim em um tom frio, começando a andar em direção ao interior da casa de novo – Não se preocupe com isso.

Com isso ela deu as costas para a irmã e sumiu através dos cômodos interiores, deixando para trás Petúnia ainda encarando com raiva o ponto onde ela havia estado e três empregados saindo discretamente do lugar, fofocando em voz baixa.

* * *

><p>E aí, o que acharam? :)<p>

Eu ia colocar a chegada do James e as primeiras impressões que ele e a Lily tem um do outro, mas acabei achando que o capítulo ia ficar muito grande. Mas não se preocupem, no próximo eu juro que eu coloco!


	4. James Potter

**N/A: **Com uns dois milênios de atraso, eu sei, mas aqui a está a fic pessoas :)

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

Bem quando Lily achou que não conseguiria aguentar nem mais um segundo da pressão, James Potter chegou.

A temperatura escaldante e a pesada quantidade de umidade que impregnava o ar naquele dia traziam consigo uma essência quase palpável de preguiça, que parecia contaminar todas as criaturas vivas da cidade, esvaziando ruas, comércios e praças públicas e confinando todos as sombras das árvores e dos próprio tetos.

Pessoalmente, Lily não podia pensar em nada melhor para fazer além de procurar um piso gelado em uma sombra qualquer e passar o dia todo estirada nele, conversando com Severus e tomando mais sorvete do que seria aconselhável para uma semana inteira.

E era o que ela planejava fazer; ela praticamente se arrastou até a casa do amigo e perguntou por ele para uma das empregadas da casa, que lhe respondeu por cima do ombro que ele havia saído e que o avisaria que ela esteve ali quando voltasse. Razoavelmente satisfeita com a resposta, a moça se encaminhou até o pequeno mercado da região, brincando com a pequena quantidade de moedas no bolso.

Enquanto esperava o velho comerciante voltar da parte de trás do estabelecimento, onde havia se enfiado para procurar no estoque algumas castanhas que Lily havia pedido em nome da mãe, a moça sentiu o pescoço formigar desconfortavelmente com a sensação de que estava sendo vigiada. Ela se virou para analisar a rua e seus olhos pousaram em uma figura masculina parada não muito longe dali, sentada num banco de jardim da casa do outro lado da rua.

O garoto, pelo que ela podia distinguir, não devia ser muito mais velho que ela, talvez um ano a mais ou a menos; sua pele era amorenada, embora alguns tons mais clara que a que era comumente vista na comunidade nativa da cidade, e contrastava de um jeito suave com a túnica marfim que cobria seu peito. Seu corpo era magro, apenas discretamente delineado por músculos na parte superior dos braços, e seu rosto era fino, com um queixo ligeiramente saliente e maçãs do rosto altas e avermelhadas pelo calor.

Seu cabelo era negro e se dividia em mechas rebeldes que apontavam confusamente para direções variadas e balançavam incontrolavelmente na brisa suave que agora tocava as ruas. Sob as mechas da franja que contornava sua testa, os olhos estavam escondidos por trás de lentes redondas que cintilavam em tons alaranjadas sob o sol do meio dia.

E ele olhava diretamente para ela.

Desacostumada a ser tão intensamente olhada por um completo estranho, Lily desviou os olhos para o interior da loja novamente, tamborilando os dedos sob o balcão e se perguntando onde diabos estava aquele vendedor com aquelas malditas castanhas.

Lily voltou a olhar para trás, mais discretamente dessa vez, e viu que ele agora lhe oferecia um sorriso torto, sem se deixar enganar por sua tentativa de passar despercebida. Ela voltou a olhar para frente, bufando. Quem ele pensava que era para sorrir de forma tão íntima, como se fossem amigos de longa data?  
>Não era direito que um moço sorrisse para uma moça daquela forma, tão <em>insinuante<em>, como se a convidasse a chegar mais perto, a se esforçar para parecer bela perante seus olhos, a se acomodar entre seus braços e a fazer coisas que uma moça descente não faria. Não, isso não era nada certo, ela não era uma dessas moças que pertenciam às ruas, que não tinham família nem tradições a serem seguidas e acabavam sendo mal faladas pelos mercados.

Ela não ia corresponder seu sorriso, não ia nem mesmo olhar novamente, iria simplesmente ignorar aquele estranho que se achava no direito de tentar seduzi-la até que ele desistisse.

E, no entanto, lá estavam seus olhos traidores novamente, girando em suas órbitas sem autorização para ter outro vislumbre daquele estúpido estranho com seu estúpido sorriso charmoso e suas estúpidas mechas bagunçadas, por onde agora deslizavam os dedos de sua estúpida mão direita. Maldito fosse ele e o calor que ele fazia subir até suas bochechas simplesmente com o olhar.

Felizmente, naquele momento as formas familiares de Nana bloquearam a figura indecentemente sedutora a qual Lily se via incapaz de desviar os olhos, fazendo com que a moça voltasse os olhos para a superfície lisa do balcão, corando ainda mais.

Pelo canto dos olhos, a moça a viu analisar seu rosto com cuidado e amaldiçoou mentalmente, sabendo que Nana saberia ler sua expressão como se olhasse para um livro aberto e que depois lhe faria escutar um longo discurso sobre as coisas que uma moça descente deveria ou não fazer. _E_, pensou ela sarcasticamente, _olhar para garotos com sorrisos estupidamente sedutores na rua provavelmente não se encaixa nas coisas que eu deveria fazer._

Como esperado, a mulher de meia idade bufou baixinho e olhou afiadamente em direção a rua, procurando pelo moço que havia atraído sua atenção, e então arfou. Um pouco confusa por sua reação, os olhos da moça passaram por sua expressão surpresa rapidamente antes de se dirigirem de volta ao estranho, que agora conversava distraidamente com um homem encostado casualmente no portão.

Nana voltou os olhos arregalados de susto para ela e agarrou seu braço afobadamente, arrastando-a para fora do estabelecimento.

- Nana, o que você está fazendo? _Sayin_ Kaaian foi para dentro procurar as castanhas que a _mommy_ pediu, eu estava só esperando ele voltar e...

- Agora não dá, depois eu volto para buscar. – Ela retrucou sem olhar para trás, ainda arrastando-a da loja. A moça tropeçou pela rua, voltando o olhar para o moço uma última vez só para vê-lo sorrindo de um jeito irritante, como se estivesse vendo um número de circo.

- Nana, você pode... Esperar um minuto? – Protestou a moça, arrancando seu antebraço do aperto da outra – O que está acontecendo?

A mulher balançou a cabeça energeticamente, fazendo com que o véu saísse ligeiramente do lugar.

- Agora não temos tempo, eu tenho que avisar a sua mãe que eles já chegaram. Ah, eu sabia que nós não devíamos ter cedido à preguiça hoje! O profeta condena a preguiça por um motivo, sabe? Ah, e o seu quarto e o da sua irmã! Parecem dois ninhos de cobra!

Apressando o passo para seguir o andar frenético da mulher a sua frente, Lily agarrou-a pelo braço para tirá-la de seus devaneios.

- Quem era aquele homem, Nana? Você o conhecia?

Ela se virou surpresa para olhá-la.

- Você não o reconheceu? Ah, claro, você era muito nova quando ele se mudou daqui com o pai depois que a mãe morreu. Aquele era seu futuro marido, minha menina, James Potter.

**-X-**

A histeria se instalou tão rapidamente na casa quanto fogo em pólvora.

Assim que a velha criada passou pelo portão, arfando com afobação e arrastando consigo a filha mais nova dos donos da casa, e anunciou que o futuro noivo de Lily se encontrava não muito longe dali e que estaria passando por aquela porta até o final daquele dia, cada habitante da casa foi prontamente recrutado para fazer a casa digna de um sultão.

Todos com exceção de Lily, que fora rapidamente jogada para dentro do quarto com a missão de pôr sua melhor roupa, enrolar o cabelo em seu lenço mais bonito e se enfeitar com suas melhores jóias. Quando terminou, a moça analisou seu reflexo no espelho distraidamente, pensando no homem que ela havia visto no mercado mais cedo.

Será que ele sabia que aquela mocinha evasiva dentro do comércio era aquela que ele havia vindo desposar? Ela duvidava. Por outro lado, Nana havia dito que eles haviam tido contato quando eram crianças, ele podia tê-la reconhecido? Também parecia bastante improvável. No entanto, um homem de respeito não cortejaria moças desconhecidas tão abertamente assim - ainda mais no mesmo dia em que vinha conhecer a futura esposa - e seu _baba_ não entregaria sua mão a um homem sem caráter, certo?

Uma batida suave em sua porta cortou seus devaneios e ela mandou entrar, só para encontrar o rosto sorridente do _baba _refletido no espelho. Ela lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso hesitante em resposta e se aproximou dela vagarosamente, praticamente despencando na cadeira ao lado dela e forçando ar em seus pulmões ruins em arquejos rápidos e superficiais demais.

- Você está bem, _baba_? – ela perguntou preocupada, se inclinando em seu assento para limpar a pequena quantidade de suor que havia se formado em sua testa. Ela balançou a cabeça reprovadoramente quando ele estendeu a mão, pedindo-a para esperar um momento, ainda arfando desesperadamente – Você devia ter escutado a _mommy_ e ter ficado deitado. Você não precisava ter ajudado hoje. Por Allah, você não _devia_ ter ajudado!

- E perder... Isso? – ele perguntou, pousando uma das palmas em sua bochecha e sorrindo suavemente. – Eu jamais... Perderia isso só por... Uma doença estúpida, minha princesa.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, _baba_. O médico disse que você precisava descansar.

- Ora, e o médico lá sabe de alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou de brincadeira, ressuscitando a velha frase que Petúnia havia proferido quando criança tentando convencer a mãe a deixá-la sair para brincar na rua quando estava gripada e que havia se transformado em uma espécie de piada interna da família. – Não foi nada demais, Lils, de verdade.

Ela analisou sua fisionomia tristemente, notando com desânimo a quantidade abusiva de força que aquela maldita doença já havia lhe custado em um período tão curto de tempo; seu corpo estava se tornando mais e mais debilitado a cada segundo que passava e roubava avidamente sua força física e sua energia, como se numa última tentativa de conseguir subjugar o parasita que ele próprio havia construído e que o consumia em uma velocidade alarmante. Seu rosto estava mais magro, sua pele descolorida e o homem que antes podia carregar caixas o dia todo sem se cansar havia se convertido a olhos nus em um ser frágil, que precisava parar para recuperar o fôlego depois de subir um lance de escadas.

- Hey, não me olhe desse jeito. – ele pediu, sorrindo de um modo que disse a Lily que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando – Não quero que você pense em coisas tristes hoje.

- Eu tenho medo, _baba_. – ela murmurou, agarrando-se a mão que ele mantinha em seu rosto que como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa de todo o planeta.

- Eu também, minha princesa – murmurou, tão baixo que poderia ter dito aquilo a si mesmo, e depois olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu com uma tranquilidade que ela estava certa que ele não sentia – Vai ficar tudo bem, Lils. De um jeito ou de outro, nós todos vamos ficar bem, eu tenho certeza.  
>Ele limpou a garganta e antes que Lily pudesse responder, sorriu gentilmente e segurou uma de suas mãos.<p>

- Então, está ansiosa pra conhecer seu noivo? – ele perguntou, em uma óbvia tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Ah, claro. – Ela respondeu vagamente, sabendo bem que ela não poderia se importar menos se ele nunca aparecesse.

- Sabe, escolhê-lo para você foi uma decisão difícil. – confessou de olhos baixos, brincando distraidamente com seus dedos. – Havia outros, claro, que estariam mais que satisfeitos de lhe ter como esposa, mas eles pareciam tão... _Errados_ para você. Eu conheço as filhas que eu criei, Lils, e eu sabia que você enlouqueceria se eu te condenasse a viver para sempre com alguém que tirasse sua liberdade. – ele olhou para ela cansadamente e então suspirou – Eu sei que você não está feliz com isso e sei que eu posso ter me enganado e escolhido alguém que talvez não te faça tão feliz quanto eu sonho que você seja, mas eu precisava que você tivesse _alguém_. Nosso país está abandonado ao acaso agora, minha princesa. Eu vejo as pessoas comentando sobre a guerra, pessoas estudadas, que sabem do que estão falando, e as coisas lá fora não andam boas. Dizem por aí que os _roussi_ vão acabar caindo, o que eu não duvido, e então nosso país vai ser controlado por quem quer que o conquiste, seja quem for. – ele a olhou seriamente – Por isso, Lils, eu quero que me prometa que se as coisas algum dia ficarem piores, você vai fugir. Não importa quem você não consiga levar com você, quero que me prometa que vai se manter a salvo.

- _Baba_, eu... – Lily voltou a fitar o olhar decidido do homem a sua frente e seu argumento morreu em sua garganta. Sem ter muita certeza sobre o que estava fazendo, ela assentiu suavemente. – Eu prometo.

- Bom. – ele sorriu distraidamente – Esse talvez tenha sido o principal motivo pela qual eu escolhi James para você. A mãe dele, Nadia, nasceu na Inglaterra. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, prestes a questioná-lo sobre o que queria dizer, quando ele levantou a palma para ela, com um sorriso misterioso – Khaled a conheceu em uma viajem e acabou convenceu-a a se mudar para cá quando se casaram, mas acho que estava escrito que o pequeno James nascesse lá. Estavam lá visitando a mãe de Nadia e iam voltar no dia seguinte, veja só, quando ela entrou em trabalho de parto. De qualquer modo, o que eu quero dizer é que se as coisas ficarem ruins por aqui, você terá um lugar seguro para onde ir. James pode te tirar daqui se for preciso.

Lily assentiu seriamente e se aproveitou do momento de silêncio para perguntar algo que queria saber desde que voltara para casa naquela tarde.

- _Baba_, Nana disse que eles moravam aqui quando eu era mais nova.

- Ah, sim. – ele sorriu distraidamente, como se estivesse visitando velhas lembranças felizes naquele momento. – Me pergunto se você o reconheceria se o visse novamente.

- Bom, eu o vi no mercado hoje e não saberia que algum dia nós já nos conhecemos se Nana não tivesse dito nada.

- É, achei que não. – ele comentou vagamente, ainda com um ar distintamente sonhador.

- _Baba_, o que aconteceu exatamente? Quer dizer, nós éramos amigos ou... Algo assim?

- Ah, sim, vocês dois não se desgrudavam nunca quando eram menores. Onde um estava, lá estava o outro também.

- Severus ficava conosco também? – ela perguntou, se lembrando do que o amigo comentara certa vez.

- Não, eu acredito que não. – ele respondeu, franzindo o cenho – Você dois eram amigos, mas ele e James pareciam ter algum tipo de richa ou uma mágoa qualquer que nenhum de nós nunca entendeu completamente. – ele deu de ombros - Ou talvez simplesmente não estivesse no destino dos dois se tornarem amigos, quem sabe. Acredito que até mesmo a sua relação com ele só tenha se desenvolvido de verdade depois que James se mudou daqui.

- Você se lembra da época em que eles estavam aqui?

- Ah, sim, como se fosse ontem. - ele sorriu distraidamente, visualizando lembranças de tempos passados. – Foram bons dias aqueles. Vivíamos na casa uns dos outros, sempre conversando e comendo juntos, como se fossemos uma família de verdade. Os dois viveram aqui por tanto tempo, Khaled e Nadia, e eu me lembro como se fosse hoje de sentar com meu velho amigo para comer enquanto você e James implicavam um com o outro no jardim. – ele riu baixinho, deixando Lily curiosa para saber o que ele estava vendo em suas lembranças. Então seu rosto perdeu o sorriso e ele voltou a fitar suas mãos, novamente perdido em pensamentos. – Sim, eram dias bons. Quando você tinha uns sete anos se eu não me engano, Nadia ficou grávida de novo. Não era exatamente a melhor das situações, você deve entender, ela já estava mais velha e, para dizer a verdade, não andava tão forte assim da saúde desde que teve James. Quando a criança veio, outro menino, exigiu mais do corpo dela do que ele podia dar e ela não resistiu ao parto.- ele pausou e a olhou seriamente – O que eu vou te contar agora não deve _nunca_ ser repetido, Lily. São lembranças ruins que passaram tempo demais tentando ser esquecidas.

- Tudo bem. – assentiu ela.

- As coisas ficaram um tanto caóticas depois daquilo. Khaled sempre foi um homem forte, entenda, mas Nadia... Era _ela_ quem sempre o mantinha em pé. A perda dela foi um completo desastre para aquele homem. Ele se perdeu completamente, Lils, se transformou em alguém que eu quase não podia reconhecer. Começou a desenvolver vícios, vários deles, a negligenciar responsabilidades. – a expressão do homem se transformou em uma de desgosto. – Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu fui até a casa dele e encontrei-o bêbado em algum canto com as crianças chorando de fome. De qualquer modo, um dia eu e ele tivemos uma conversa séria, de homem para homem, e eu disse a ele que eu o apoiaria se quisesse concertar sua vida, mas que do contrário eu faria tudo que estivesse em meu poder para tirar as crianças de sua responsabilidade. – ele fez uma careta – Não era algo que me dava prazer em fazer, entenda, eu sabia que apesar de tudo ele amava os meninos mais que a própria vida, mas não era justo que eles tivessem que crescer convivendo com aquela loucura. Eram apenas crianças, afinal de contas. Então uma noite ele veio até a nossa porta, bêbado e chorando como um bebê, e disse que tinha feito uma loucura. – Lily arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, se perguntando como aquela história iria terminar. – Eu me assustei, é claro, pensando que ele podia ter machucado alguém ou feito alguma coisa para os meninos, mas quando eu cheguei a casa dele, James estava dormindo profundamente no quarto, mas o bebê... O bebê não estava em lugar nenhum. Khaled só voltou a si o suficiente para nos explicar o que tinha acontecido quando estava perto do amanhecer e disse que... Que tinha abandonado a criança em um orfanato. Disse que tinha pensado em tudo o que eu havia dito para ele, sobre ele não estar sendo um bom pai para os meninos, e que não tinha condições de cuidar de um bebê de um ano, que ainda era tão dependente dele, e sabia que um orfanato lhe ofereceria condições melhores até que ele estivesse recuperado e pudesse voltar para pegá-lo. Naquela noite mesmo decidiu voltar para a Inglaterra com James. Disse-nos que não podia continuar ali, onde tudo lhe lembrava de seu passado e todos o lembrariam de tudo o que já havia feito de ruim, que queria outro lugar para recomeçar. E foi. Eu me correspondia sempre com ele para ter certeza que estava tudo bem, que ele estava se recuperando e que estava tudo bem com o menino. Uns dois ou três anos depois ele voltou para nossa terra e foi até o orfanato onde havia deixado o menino, mas não o encontrou lá.

- Alguém já o havia adotado. – Adivinhou Lily.

- Sim, um casal o havia levado dali a menos de um ano. – ele suspirou. – Acredito que isso o assombre até hoje. – um sorriso suave envergou seu rosto cansado.

– No entanto, não sei dizer com certeza se ele teria acolhido o jovem Sirius em sua casa com o coração tão aberto se ele não visse nele a chance de se redimir por seus erros.

- Sirius?

- Sim, um garoto que James conheceu na escola em que estudava na Inglaterra e que acabou se tornando mais intimo dele do que um irmão de sangue seria. O menino tinha problemas com a família, não sei dizer exatamente quais, e fugiu de casa quando tinha doze anos e pediu abrigo na casa de Khaled. Acredito que quando ele viu aquele garoto parado no batente da porta, assustado e desesperado por uma família que o aceitasse, pensou que Alláh havia lhe dado uma oportunidade de pagar por seu pecado de abandonar o próprio filho ao acaso e acolheu Sirius de braços abertos.

- E ele ainda está lá? Sirius?

- Ah, sim, ele mora com eles até hoje. Depois de uma semana em que ele estava lá, Khaled ligou para os pais dele e para dizer que ele estava a salvo em sua casa e sabe o que eles lhe disseram? Que o garoto não era mais problema deles. Que havia feito suas próprias escolhas e precisava aprender a lidar com elas.  
>- Parece que ele realmente tinha problemas de família. – Brincou Lily, fazendo o homem rir.<p>

- É o que parece.

Quando a risada do homem morreu, os dois caíram em um silêncio confortável. Lily olhou hesitante para o _baba_, tentando se decidir entre perguntar o que estivera atolado em sua garganta desde que descobrira que estava noiva ou manter seu orgulho intacto. O homem levantou os olhos para ela e sorriu levemente, lendo sua expressão.

- Pode perguntar o que quiser para mim, minha princesa.

- Como ele é, _baba_? – ela perguntou depois de um último momento de hesitação. – James.

- É um homem de valor, Lils. Inteligente, trabalhador e gentil com as criaturas no geral. O tipo de pessoa que defende o que é certo e que faz o possível para proteger quem precisa de proteção.

Lily assentiu, baixando os olhos para o colo.

- Quando eu terei que descer para conhecê-lo?

- Logo. – respondeu o homem pensativamente. – Quando eles chegarem, eu vou me sentar com eles para assinar o contrato de casamento e depois você poderá descer para conhecê-lo.

A moça suspirou cansadamente e virou os olhos para a janela, onde tons de alaranjado agora manchavam o azul limpo que havia estado ali durante o dia inteiro.

Uma mão segurou gentilmente seu queixo e virou seu rosto para frente novamente.

- Tenha fé, Lily. James é um bom rapaz que pode lhe fazer feliz se você lhe der uma chance. Não desperdice toda a sua energia tentando afastá-lo antes de conhecê-lo. Ao menos lhe dê uma oportunidade de conquistar seu afeto.

Lily assentiu novamente, sem realmente pensar no que estava concordando.

O homem se inclinou para beijar sua testa suavemente e então se levantou.

- Você será a noiva mais linda que esse planeta já viu, minha princesa. – ele sorriu e acariciou sua bochecha carinhosamente uma última vez antes de partir.

**-X-**

Mal seu _baba_ havia saído, Petúnia entrou e começou a retocar os últimos detalhes de sua maquiagem com uma precisão de mestre, prontamente ignorando os resmungos de Lily. Quando ela finalmente se deu por satisfeita e deixou Lily escapar de suas garras, a moça desceu alguns degraus da escada antes de parar ao se deparar com... Severus.

Ela arregalou os olhos, se perguntando o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali, até que se lembrou que antes de todo aquele caos ter início, ela havia passado na casa dele e deixado um recado pedindo que ele viesse até a casa dela quando voltasse.

- Pelo Profeta, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Petúnia atrás dela, num tom de voz escandalizado.

- Lily pediu para que eu viesse. – ele respondeu com uma carranca. Ele voltou os olhos para ela e a analisou de cima a baixo, com uma expressão maravilhada. – Por Allah, Lily, você está tão...

- Você o que? – cortou Petúnia, virando-se para Lily – Você perdeu o juízo, Lily? Por que, por Allah, você o chamaria aqui?

Lily rapidamente desceu as escadas e agarrou o braço de um muito confuso Severus e começou a arrastá-lo para a porta.

- Você tem que ir embora, Severus, _agora_. Meu noivo já está na cidade e pode chegar a qualquer...

O som da campainha cortou suas explicações e ela parou abruptamente, arfando.

- Droga. Droga. _Droga_. – ela amaldiçou enquanto passos se aproximavam da cozinha. Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, Lily puxou Severus para trás de uma cortina e entrou logo atrás dele, bem a tempo antes que seu _baba_ passasse pela sala e abrisse a porta.

- O que...? – ele começou a perguntar, mas Lily tapou sua boca rapidamente, se encolhendo ao lado dele.

Como esperado, cumprimentos altos foram ouvidos e quatro perfis masculinos passaram na frente da cortina conversando em vozes altas e cheias de entusiasmo e, para o completo desespero de Lily, se acomodaram nos sofás da sala.

Segundos depois, sua _mommy_ apareceu e apertou a mão de um dos homens com um enorme sorriso.

- Khaled! Que prazer tê-lo conosco novamente. Como tem estado, meu amigo?

- Muito bem, muito bem – ele respondeu simpaticamente – Como você tem estado? As meninas?

- Muito bem. – respondeu _baba_, sorrindo também. Ele se virou para o homem parado ao lado de Khaled e esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo também. – Por Allah, James, como você está crescido! Da última vez que o vi você ainda brincava na rua. Ainda se lembra de como se fala a nossa língua? – ele perguntou de brincadeira, fazendo o homem rir.

- A maioria, _sayin_ Evans. – ele respondeu com um sotaque acentuado que Lily não soube reconhecer.

- E esse jovem aqui deve ser Sirius, estou certo? – Continuou _baba_, estendendo a mão para o terceiro homem. Lily o viu hesitantemente apertar a mão de que seu pai lhe estendia em completo silêncio.

- Perdoe a falta de simpatia do meu amigo aqui, _sayin_ Evans, mas ele quase não fala a nossa língua. – James interveio rapidamente então cutucou as costelas do amigo e sorriu – Acredite, de outro modo ele não calaria a boca.

Os outros na sala riram e o garoto chamado Sirius se inclinou em direção a James e os dois trocaram algumas palavras em uma língua que Lily não entendeu, logo antes de Sirius rir e imitar o gesto que James havia feito, de cutucar suas costelas com o cotovelo. Era uma dinâmica bastante estranha, pensou Lily.

- Vamos conversar lá na cozinha, vou preparar um chá para vocês. – ofereceu-se a _mommy_ de Lily e eles se levantaram e a seguiram em direção à cozinha.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Lily cautelosamente se moveu para longe da cortina, arrastando Severus com ela pelo pulso. Eles já estavam há poucos passos da porta quando Lily ouviu passos voltando para sala e um leve arfar de surpresa. Com o coração acelerando algumas batidas, a moça se virou devagar e seus olhos se encontraram com grandes orbes acinzentadas.

O homem a sua frente, que Lily supôs ser o tal Sirius, tinha cabelos tão negros quanto os de James, embora os seus caíssem ordenadamente até a altura dos ombros, e sua pele era vários tons mais clara que a dela, deixando claro que ele vinha de uma um solo mais frio que o solo afegão. Seu rosto tinha traços finos, quase aristocráticos, e seu corpo era mais forte e ligeiramente mais alto que o de James. Por fim, seus olhos eram de um tom de cinza que Lily nunca havia visto antes, contornados por uma espessa camada de cílios.

Eles se encararam cheios de tensão por um segundo e então Sirius apontou para o sofá e disse alguma coisa que Lily não conseguiu entender, mesmo com o tom alto e exageradamente pausado do outro. Ela fez uma careta de confusão para ele e olhou rapidamente para a direção que ele apontava e viu um pequeno livro de bolso pousado no assento. Ela voltou para olhar para ele, ainda segurando o pulso de Severus nervosamente, só para vê-lo murmurar mais alguma coisa e rapidamente pegar o livro e enfiá-lo de volta no bolso.

Ele apontou para o lugar e levantou os ombros com um sorriso, tentando comunicar alguma coisa que Lily não entendeu. Ela se virou para olhar para Severus e viu sua confusão espelhada na expressão do amigo. Sirius então deu um passo a frente e limpou a garganta, antes de pousar a palma no próprio peito e dizer algumas palavras em inglês seguidas de seu nome.

Achando que ele estava tentando se apresentar, Lily imitou seu gesto e disse seu nome em uma voz clara. Ela olhou para Severus, esperando que ele se apresentasse também, mas ele apenas olhou a interação entre os dois em confusão. Com um suspiro de impaciência, ela pressionou a palma contra o peito do amigo e disse seu nome também.

Sirius sorriu estranhamente e então tentou novamente falar alguma coisa, apontando para ela, ao redor da sala e então para o chão e ganhando como resposta outra expressão confusa. Ele suspirou e estava prestes a repetir os gestos quando outra pessoa se aproximou atrás dele, perguntando alguma coisa em inglês.  
>Ele se virou para a figura e apontou para Lily e Severus, comentando alguma coisa na mesma língua. Lily amaldiçou em voz baixa, analisando suas chances de sucesso se ela corresse até a porta e jogasse Severus para fora antes que a outra pessoa, quem quer que fosse, vencesse a distância até Sirius.<p>

E, no entanto, lá estava James Potter ao lado de Sirius antes mesmo que ela pudesse se decidir. Ele a olhou surpreso, obviamente reconhecendo-a do mercado e sua mão voou novamente para suas mechas.

- Ah, oi. – ele murmurou, sorrindo timidamente para ela. Sem esperar resposta, ele estendeu a mão para ela – Eu sou James.

- Lily. – ela respondeu, analisando os detalhes que a distância havia apagado de seu rosto da primeira vez que ela o viu.

Seus olhos, protegidos por óculos de armação redonda, eram castanho-esverdeados e tinham um quê de gentileza que parecia estar ali há tanto tempo que já havia se tornado parte de sua fisionomia, e eram levemente contornados por marcas de riso. Suas maçãs do rosto faziam uma curva delicada abaixo de seus olhos e sobre elas jaziam várias manchinhas que começavam em um dos lados de seu rosto, passavam por boa parte da extensão do nariz e terminavam do outro lado. Logo abaixo do nariz, seus lábios cheios e avermelhados sorriam gentilmente para ela, criando covinhas nos pontos em que tocavam as extremidades de suas bochechas.

Ela sentiu seu rosto formigar suavemente e percebeu que ele analisava seu rosto com tanta voracidade quanto ela analisava o seu.

- Você... Eu _conheço_ você! – exclamou Severus ao seu lado e Lily se virou para ele surpresa. Ele encarava o homem a sua frente com uma mescla de surpresa e indignação. James, por sua vez, o olhava tão surpreso quanto Lily.

- O que?

- Você é James Potter! – James trocou um olhar surpreso com Sirius e se voltou para olhar para Severus com olhos largos.

- Nós nos conhecemos?

- Não me diga que você não se lembra de mim. – recrutou Severus parecendo um tanto ultrajado. Quando a resposta de James se tornou clara por sua expressão, Severus bufou. – Muito bem, deixe eu te lembrar então: Quando você ainda morava aqui e me _mandou_ ficar longe dela e ainda juntou seu bando de amigos idiotas para bater em mim para _frisar_ a _ordem._

Se possível, os olhos de James pareceram ficar ainda maiores e ele olhou para ela e para Severus com descrença visível em cada centímetro do seu rosto.

- Eu fiz isso?

- Não se faça de desentendido, Potter, eu sei que foi você. – ele se virou para olhar para Lily com uma ponta de fúria nos olhos. – Eu sabia, sabia que conhecia esse nome de algum lugar.

- Olha, eu não me lembro de nada disso. – ele disse desconfortavelmente – Mas se eu fiz isso mesmo, eu peço desculpas.

- Desculpas. – Desdenhou Severus. – Agora eu me lembro de você. Aquele bando de idiotas que te seguia por todo lugar sempre me ameaçavam quando eu era criança, por ordem _sua_. Sim, é isso mesmo, eu me lembro agora, você os mandava atrás de mim porque tinha ciúmes de mim.

Sua expressão tornou-se indignada e ele exclamou algo em inglês que fez Sirius, que parecia mais e mais interessado na discussão a cada segundo que passava, olhá-lo curiosamente.

- Como é? O que te faz pensar que eu teria ciúmes de você? – ele perguntou, novamente na língua deles.

- Você tinha. – Severus respondeu com uma expressão presunçosa. – Porque além de ser mais amigo dela do que você, eu ainda tinha um pai e uma mãe que gostavam de mim.

Aquela pareceu ser a gota d'água para James, que fechou sua expressão em uma carranca e se adiantou até Severus de punhos cerrados. Sirius o agarrou pelos ombros rapidamente e exclamou alguma coisa em inglês a qual James respondeu ainda de olhos fixos em Severus.  
>Lily se virou e agarrou Severus pelos ombros, chacoalhando-o para chamar sua atenção.<p>

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Severus? Saia daqui, agora. – ela comandou, empurrando-o em direção a porta. Ela não achava que as ações de James - se ele era realmente o garoto das memórias de Severus - estavam certas, de maneira alguma, mas achava que aquela discussão já tinha gerado calor demais por uma ofensa tão antiga e, com todo sinceridade, que o último argumento que Severus havia usado tinha sido um tanto ofensivo demais.

Ele a agarrou pelos pulsos firmemente, encontrando seus olhos com uma intensidade espantosa.

- Casa comigo, Lily. – Ela olhou-o completamente surpresa e ele puxou-a para mais perto. – Você não precisa casar com ele se não quiser, eu posso te fazer muito mais feliz do que ele te faria. Eu te amo, sempre amei. Case _comigo_, Lils.

Ela olhou para ele em completo choque, se perguntando de onde diabos aquilo havia saído, quando ela ouviu exclamações vindas de algum ponto atrás dela e percebeu que eles haviam estado gritando. Ela imaginou a cena que seus pais e seu futuro sogro estavam vendo agora, um dos noivos sendo impedido por um amigo de descer os punhos sobre o rosto de um amigo da noiva, que agora segurava seus pulsos e a olhava de um jeito assustador.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Exclamou seu _baba_ surpreso. – Severus, o que você faz aqui?

Lily olhou para eles, analisando cada uma de suas expressões com cuidado; Petúnia a olhava com um desgosto que beirava ao desprezo, seus pais com expressões quase idênticas de surpresa e confusão, mas o outro, Khaled... Ele entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ela podia ver pela expressão grave que se formava em seu rosto enquanto seus olhos passavam do filho para ela e depois para Severus.

Lily voltou a olhar para o _baba_ e seu rosto esquentou em frustração quando pensou no que Severus estava fazendo; na vergonha que ele estava praticamente implorando para que ela fizesse a própria família passar, que ela trouxesse para si mesma, bem ali na frente de um amigo de longa data do _baba_. Recusar um noivo depois que tudo já havia sido acertado, que sua família já tinha se comprometido, era altamente ofensivo.

Com um movimento brusco, Lily se soltou do aperto do amigo e tropeçou alguns passos para trás, longe dele.

- Saia, Severus. _Agora_. – ela comandou entre os dentes cerrados.

Ele a olhou com surpresa e um toque de mágoa no olhar. Ela sabia que devia tratar seus sentimentos com cuidado, ainda mais em uma situação tão crítica, mas aquela simplesmente não era nem a hora e nem o lugar certo para se ter aquela conversa. Ela consertaria as coisas com ele depois, mas agora precisava salvar sua família de ter o nome jogado na lama.

- Se você escolher se casar com ele, – ele apontou para trás dela, para James, que agora assistia a interação dos dois com os braços cruzados firmemente no peito – então você pode me esquecer. Se o preço para te ver é ter que olhar em silêncio enquanto fica nos braços desse daí, então é um preço alto demais. Escolha, Lily, ou minha companhia ou a dele.

Lily olhou para ele sem acreditar que ele realmente estivesse fazendo isso. Aquele não era o garoto que Lily conhecia, era uma versão distorcida e cheia de raiva e impulsos com os quais ela não sabia lidar. Era isso, ele estava com raiva agora. Quando estivesse mais calmo ele reconsideraria, ela tinha certeza.

- Não, Severus, eu já fiz minha escolha. – ela murmurou, dando um passo para trás. Ele analisou seu rosto por um momento e então assentiu, desviando os olhos dela.

- Se é o que você quer, – ele murmurou, com a expressão se torcendo em dor, mágoa e humilhação. – então é o que você vai ter.

Ele deu as costas para a sala e encaminhou-se uns poucos passos em direção a porta, antes de parar abruptamente e se virar novamente e olhar para James. Lily seguiu seus olhos para ver o noivo oferecer um sorriso presunçoso e levantar uma sobrancelha para Severus. Ela bufou baixinho, _como se ela o estivesse escolhendo em favor do melhor amigo._

E então tudo aconteceu rápido demais; num segundo os dois estavam devidamente separados e no próximo o punho de Severus fazia contato com o rosto de James, num soco que quase o jogou no chão e quebrou o silêncio opressivo que tinha se formado na sala.

A reação foi imediata; Sirius entrou na frente de James e exclamou algo em um tom indignado para Severus, que se limitou a olhá-lo com desdém. Khaled puxou James pelo braço quando este fez menção de retribuir o soco, e o segurou pelos ombros, olhando para Severus com uma expressão bizarramente similar a do filho, e seu _baba_ rapidamente se adiantou até Severus para pedir num tom calculadamente educado que se retirasse.

Quando ele se foi, batendo a porta com um estampido alto atrás de si, a sala toda mergulhou em um silêncio extremamente desconfortável. Lily olhou para os próprios pés, tentando furiosamente afastar as lágrimas de frustração e mágoa que teimavam em se juntar sobre seus olhos.

Aquilo era tudo culpa dela; ela não devia ter chamado Severus. Devia ter se lembrado que ele viria até ali e desmarcado tudo quando soube que James Potter estava na cidade. Devia tê-lo escondido em um lugar melhor, onde ele não teria contato nenhum com ninguém.

E então talvez eles ainda estivessem conversando alegremente na cozinha e a primeira impressão que seu noivo fosse ter dela fosse de uma moça respeitável, não uma vadia que tinha relacionamentos amorosos com o melhor amigo mesmo estando prestes a se casar com outro. E pela primeira vez ela entendeu plenamente o que Petúnia queria dizer.

- Talvez seja melhor voltarmos outro dia. – Sentenciou Khaled solenemente, por fim quebrando o silêncio.

Timidamente, Lily levantou os olhos para James, vendo que como ela ele tinha os olhos baixos e que um discreto fio de sangue descia de um pequeno corte em sua bochecha, provavelmente no lugar onde o anel de Severus havia ferido sua pele.

- Sim, talvez seja... O melhor – balbuciou seu _baba_ com a voz boiando em constrangimento. – Talvez um outro dia quando as coisas estiverem mais calmas.

- Espere, eu... – ela murmurou, atraindo a atenção de todos na sala. Ela olhou nervosamente para James, mantendo os olhos afastados de todos os outros. – Deixe-me cuidar disso. – pediu apontando para sua bochecha ferida.

Ele tocou o lugar que ela indicou com uma ponta de surpresa, como se mal tivesse notado que a pele havia sido rompida.

- Sim, claro. – ele murmurou hesitantemente como resposta e a seguiu para fora da sala, voltando para a cozinha da qual nunca devia ter saído.

- Espere aqui um momento, eu já volto. – ela comandou sem encontrar seus olhos e saiu à procura de água e gaze para limpar e proteger a ferida.

Quando voltou ao aposento, depois de um longo tempo em que ela se moveu com lentidão exagerada e formou várias desculpas para não voltar à cozinha, Lily se sentou na frente dele e molhou o pano em silêncio antes de gentilmente tocar a área ferida. Ele fez uma careta de dor quando a água entrou em contato com a carne exposta, mas do contrário não apresentou outra reação.

- Desculpe. – Disse Lily automaticamente. Ele lhe ofereceu novamente aquele sorriso gentil e tirou sua mão de seu rosto com delicadeza, interrompendo a tarefa. Lily esperou que ele soltasse sua mão, mas ele a manteve entre seus dedos, distraidamente desenhando círculos nas costas de sua mão.

– Quanto ao que aconteceu lá trás... – ele apertou sua mão com delicadeza quando a sentiu estremecer. – Não se culpe por isso, não foi culpa sua.

- Foi sim. – ela respondeu antes que pudesse se impedir. – Ele não estaria aqui se eu não o tivesse ido até a casa dele para convidá-lo antes de ir ao mercado e... Você sabe.

Bizarramente, seu sorriso se aprofundou.

- Bom, acredito que você não tenha pedido para o idiota vir até aqui para tirar satisfações comigo por algo que eu nem me lembro de ter feito, ou declarado seu amor por você na frente de toda a sua família, ou me dado um soco para descontar a frustração dele. Ou será que eu estou errado e existe uma mente maligna atrás desse rosto bonito? – Ele perguntou de brincadeira, escorregando um dos dedos por baixo do seu queixo para levantar seu rosto suavemente. Ela retribuiu seu sorriso, embora com uma ponta de tristeza.

- Não, eu não pedi isso.

- Então não foi culpa sua. – ele sentenciou por fim, finalmente liberando sua mão e permitindo que ela continuasse seu trabalho em seu rosto.  
>Ela trabalhou em silêncio por um momento e então viu seus traços repentinamente se torcerem em indecisão, como se tentasse se decidir entre falar o que estava pensando ou não. Lily suspirou, tendo uma idéia bastante plausível sobre o que ele queria dizer.<p>

- Nós nunca tivemos nada. – ela respondeu antes que ele pudesse perguntar, arrancando dele um olhar surpreso. – Eu e Severus. Nós somos só amigos.

- Ah, tudo bem. – ele murmurou, corando um pouco por ter sido tão facilmente lido por ela. – Eu não achei que tivessem alguma coisa.

- Não?

- Não. Eu sei dizer quando relacionamentos brotam e quando eles já tiveram a chance de crescer. – ele voltou a sorrir. Lily não pode se impedir de pensar que seu rosto parecia se enfeitar naturalmente quando ele sorria daquele jeito. – E, para dizer a verdade, sua expressão é bastante óbvia.

- É o que todos dizem. – Ela riu.

Lily pousou a toalha na mesa e fixou a gaze sob a ferida no rosto do noivo em silêncio.

- Acabei. – disse, abaixando as mãos, razoavelmente satisfeita com o trabalho.

James tocou o local cautelosamente e depois sorriu para ela.

- Obrigado.

- Não foi nada. – ela respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso.

Ele se inclinou para beijar uma de suas mãos, fixando nela um olhar indecifrável.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Lily.

- O prazer foi meu. – ela murmurou distraidamente, concentrada na sensação exótica que ele havia deixado em sua mão quando seus lábios a tocaram.

Ele se virou e se dirigiu em direção à sala, mas então parou no batente da porta, pousando as palmas nas duas paredes que o circundavam e se virou para ela de novo, levando uma mão ao cabelo.

- Lily, sobre o mercado hoje... – ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele – Eu não estava realmente flertando com você eu só... As garotas daqui são diferentes das com quem eu convivi na Inglaterra. Aqui elas são tão mais, eu não sei, fechadas, me parece. Já faz um longo tempo que eu não venho a Cabul e... Bom, eu acabei me desacostumando. Eu não pretendia fazer nada no mercado hoje mais cedo, eu estava só brincando, na verdade.

- Brincando? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- É, eu estava só te provocando para ver como você reagia. – Ele disse timidamente. – Sorte a minha que eu escolha fazer isso bem com a única mulher a quem eu devo satisfações, certo?

Um sorriso pequeno se formou no rosto de Lily e ela assentiu.

- Não tem problema.

Ele piscou um olho para ela e saiu do cômodo, deixando Lily olhando para o ponto onde ele havia desaparecido com um sorriso sonhador e orbes perdidas em algum ponto entre seu sorriso estupidamente encantador.


	5. Dudaklar

**N/A: **Com menos demora dessa vez, como prometido :) É curtinho comparado com o anterior, mas espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Dudaklar<strong>

O tempo pareceu verdadeiramente voar depois daquela noite.

Lily se viu entrando em uma rotina bastante diferente, então, que incluía longas caminhadas a uma vasta variedade de comércios e bazares para a organização do casamento, a presença constante de James Potter, que vinha visitá-la todos os dias durante a tarde e ia embora pouco antes do jantar, e o silêncio opressor de Severus, que se manteve firme à sua palavra e se recusou a falar com ela todas as vezes que ela foi procurá-lo.

Ainda que um pouco surpresa consigo mesma, Lily se viu aceitando – mesmo que relutante - as investidas do noivo em ocupar aquela enorme lacuna dolorosamente latejante que Severus havia deixando para trás, o qual havia sabiamente empenhado todo seu esforço em tentar fazê-la se sentir amada mesmo sem a presença do melhor amigo.

Mesmo que sua racionalidade gritasse que parte do afeto que ela relutantemente nutria pelo homem se devia a carência da presença de Severus e à solidão que ela subitamente passou a sentir, uma vozinha que se parecia suspeitamente com a de Petúnia argumentava que ela simplesmente havia aprendido a apreciar a presença confortável de James pela beleza de tê-lo como amigo, sem levar em conta a massa embaraçada de sentimentos contraditórios que havia se formado dentro dela.

E no fundo, ela sabia, a amizade que crescia entre os dois se devia a ambos os motivos.

James não era uma má pessoa para se passar o tempo, ela tinha que admitir; o sorriso gentil, o modo natural do qual ele se utilizava para fazê-la sorrir, o toque casual de sua mão na dela, tudo somado a ausência de Severus e Lily se pegou esperando por suas visitas com crescente agitação, tão logo o azul vibrante que cobria o céu de verão se desbotava para um tom mais claro.

Nos dias que passaram na companhia um do outro, Lily passou a registrar também os detalhes que caracterizavam James e somente ele, como a incessante guerra que parecia ser travada entre o verde e o castanho em seus olhos toda vez que estes eram expostos ao sol, o modo agitado com que ele estralava os dedos, várias vezes seguidas, quando não conseguia se lembrar de uma palavra em sua língua natal ou sua mania irritante de passar a mão no cabelo. E se pegou irracionalmente satisfeita por conhecê-lo bem o bastante para ter acesso a tais detalhes.

Mas talvez suas melhores visitas ainda fossem aquelas em que Sirius o acompanhava; Lily simplesmente não conseguia se impedir de rir do jeito atrapalhado com que o homem regia suas ações, sempre tropeçando em seus pés ou em suas palavras. Seus conhecimentos de inglês ainda eram rasos demais para que ela conseguisse entender pouco mais do que algumas palavras soltas em cada uma de suas frases – a despeito das incansáveis tentativas de James de ensiná-la algumas coisas do idioma -, mas Sirius de algum modo conseguia se fazer entender por gestos ou pelas traduções rápidas que James oferecia quando estava com um humor particularmente bom.

Mas mesmo com o espaço cada vez maior que James ocupava em seu coração, a moça não conseguia se impedir de lamentar a perda de Severus em sua vida; era para os braços dele que ela tinha vontade de correr quando se sentia solitária ou deprimida – mesmo que, naquele momento, essas emoções fossem causadas por ele – e da tranquiliadade que parecia emanar dele toda vez que eles estavam juntos que ela sentia mais falta.

Mais de um milhão de vezes, ela lamentou o que havia acontecido na noite que conheceu James.

Assim que o relógio anunciou o meio dia, no dia seguinte ao acontecimento, Lily correu até a casa do amigo com uma conversa pendente em baixo do braço e plena confiança que ele a escutaria agora que estava mais calmo, só para ganhar como resposta um olhar ofendido, algumas palavras grosseiras e uma ordem para que fosse embora e não voltasse nunca mais.

Mas sendo Lily a pessoa teimosa que era, ela voltou a casa do amigo todos os dias no mesmo horário durante um mês quase inteiro, antes de finalmente se dar por vencida e se limitar a apenas criar ilusões coloridas em que ele vinha pedindo desculpas por ter sido tão teimoso e lhe dizendo que ela tinha seu perdão.

No entanto, mesmo a meras duas semanas de distância do casamento, Severus não havia lhe oferecido nem mesmo um olhar que não estivesse carregado de veneno, ainda mais um sinal de redenção.

Ela suspirou e começou a brincar com uma ponta solta do véu, se perguntando por que diabos a vida não podia ser menos complicada que isso, e sentiu dedos preguiçosamente se entrelaçando nos seus. Ela olhou para o lado um pouco assustada, tendo quase se esquecido que James estava ali, esticado no chão logo ao lado dela.

- Hey, pra que abusar da massa cinzenta, moça? – ele perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Nada. – ela respondeu distraidamente. – Eu estou só pensando em algumas coisas.

Ele analisou seu rosto com um olhar pensativo por um momento e então se ergueu em um dos cotovelos, franzindo a testa levemente.

- Alguma coisa errada? – ele perguntou.

- Não, não é nada. – vendo que sua atenção não deixou seu rosto, ela se ergueu do chão, se equilibrando sobre a bacia e abraçando os joelhos contra o peito. – Você não entenderia.

- Tente. – ele pediu gentilmente, copiando seus movimentos e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Não é nada, de verdade. – ela murmurou, desviando os olhos para o chão. A verdade é que não importava o quão compreensivo e paciente James pudesse ter se mostrado até aquele momento, ela tinha plena certeza que sua intolerância seria açulada assim que o nome de Severus fosse mencionado.

- Hey. – um dedo fino escorregou até seu queixo e puxou seu rosto para o lado. – Eu sei que nós nos conhecemos há muito pouco tempo e que nós... Não tivemos tempo o bastante para confiar muito um no outro. Eu respeito isso, Lily, de verdade, e por isso eu não vou te pressionar para me contar as coisas antes do tempo, mas apenas saiba que... Eu vou estar aqui, ok? Se algum dia você quiser conversar, sobre o que quer que seja, você pode ter certeza que eu vou te escutar, ok? Eu não vou te... Julgar se você não quiser, quero dizer, vou tentar ou... É isso.

Lily não pode pensar em mais nada a fazer além de genialmente olhá-lo de boca aberta enquanto ela tropeçava em suas palavras. Seus olhos estavam endurecidos por uma seriedade incomum dele, enfatizando cada uma de suas palavras e exaltando-as como verdadeiras. Percebendo que ela não tinha respondido a suas palavras e que seu silêncio estava fazendo sangue subir até a face do noivo, manchando-a de um delicado tom de vermelho, Lily limpou sua garganta e murmurou em concordância.

Sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo, Lily distraidamente puxou a mão que James mantinha em seu rosto para baixo e a envolveu com ambas as mãos, deixando seus olhos repousarem sobre seus dedos unidos e se apagarem de qualquer sinal de atenção.

Eles se sentaram em um silêncio confortável por um minuto, cada um perdido em seu próprio universo, encarando suas mãos com olhos desfocados.

James era... Diferente. Por mais que tentasse, Lily não conseguia reconhecer o tipo de sentimento torto que havia brotado e crescido dentro dela naquele mês que passaram juntos. Era um sentimento parecido com o que ela sentia por Severus, no entanto não era exatamente... Igual.

Era tão estranho! Lily sabia que era amizade, isso ela tinha certeza, mas era um tipo torcido e adulterado do sentimento com o qual ela havia aprendido a conviver desde muito cedo. Ela não sabia dizer se era a pressão que o noivado trazia ao relacionamento ou se as coisas apenas caminharam para um desenvolvimento diferente, mas alguma das ações mais espontâneas de James, como seu toque contra a pele dela ou seu sorriso simples lhe arrancavam reações que outros dos seus amigos não conseguiam despertar.

Diabos, Lily nem mesmo sabia descrevê-las! Era simplesmente... Diferente.

Um leve roçar do lado esquerdo do seu queixo chamou sua atenção e ela levantou os olhos para o noivo, vendo que ele tocava seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos da mão livre, tão levemente que o toque parecia ser quase completamente privado de pressão, e seus olhos analisavam seu rosto com uma expressão quase vidrada.

Seus olhos se encontraram, então, e Lily sentiu um ligeiro foco de calor se formar em algum ponto abaixo de seu estômago e se espalhar por seu corpo, como se minúsculas faíscas estivessem viajando por seu organismo naquele exato momento. O verde estava ganhando do castanho naquela tarde, ela pensou vagamente.

Seus dedos subiram lentamente por seu rosto, vindo finalmente pousar em sua bochecha, ainda com o mesmo toque leve de antes e, quando seus olhos baixaram discretamente até sua boca, Lily notou que seus rostos estavam bem mais perto do que há um minuto. Mas naquele exato momento, a moça percebeu que seu cérebro estava entorpecido demais pelo cheiro amadeirado que emanava dele e por sua proximidade anormal para reagir ao que ela agora sabia que estava por vir.

E, com toda certeza, no momento seguinte seus lábios roçaram nos dela com delicadeza, como se pedindo uma autorização para ir além daquele limite. Sem pesar as consequências de seu consentimento, sem nem mesmo raciocinar, Lily libertou uma das mãos que mantinha entrelaçada a de James em seu colo e a levantou até tocar seu maxilar, enroscando os dedos ao redor de sua nuca, e pressionando seus lábios aos dele com um pouco mais de força.

Aquele pareceu ser todo o consentimento que ele precisava, já que em um movimento fluído ele encurtou a distância entre seus corpos e aprofundou o beijo, forçando entrada por entre os lábios da noiva.

Tempo pareceu se torcer de um modo confuso demais para ser seguido, então, de modo que Lily não sabia mais dizer se haviam se passado dois minutos ou dois anos enquanto eles estavam ali, inconscientes ao mundo que os cercava. Naquele ponto, a parte racional da mente de Lily parecia ter sido completamente envolta em uma maciça camada de inércia, que puxava seus pensamentos para direções opostas e os engolia, empurrando seus instintos mais primitivos para o comando das ações de seu corpo.

Naquele momento uma alta exclamação de choque soou, trazendo Lily de volta à Terra com um baque. Ela separou seu rosto do de James e arregalou os olhos para o portão, só então notando que eles estavam se agarrando no quintal de sua casa, onde qualquer vizinho poderia ver e _deixar escapar_ para seu _baba_ que sua filha e o noivo estavam agindo indecentemente e contra os ensinamentos do livro sagrado.

Sorte a dela que, de todas as pessoas, era Severus quem estava parado na frente de seu portão, encarando-a com uma expressão que se mesclava entre choque, raiva e nojo.

Corando violentamente, Lily percebeu que seus dois antebraços estavam enroscados ao redor dos ombros de James e que a distância entre seus corpos, naquele momento, era praticamente nula. O homem tinha ambas as mãos pressionadas contra suas costas e olhava Severus com confusão e um pouco de raiva.

Em um movimento ágil, Lily desceu as mãos até o peito do noivo e o empurrou para longe, o obrigando a libertá-la hesitantemente, gemendo baixinho em decepção. Com o rosto ardendo de vergonha, Lily se afastou de James o máximo que conseguia e abraçou os joelhos contra o peito, olhando para o chão.

- Pelo Profeta, o que você está fazendo aqui? – James perguntou azedamente para o intruso. Lily arriscou uma olhadela para ele e percebeu por sua expressão que, por algum motivo, ele desconhecia a regra que os impedia de se tocarem _desse jeito_ antes de estarem devidamente unidos em matrimônio.

Severus, por sua vez, se limitou a balançar a cabeça devagar, olhando-os com uma expressão perturbada.

- Vocês são nojentos. – Ele anunciou por fim, antes de virar as costas para ele e voltar pelo caminho pelo qual tinha acabado de vir.

James bufou em impaciência, revirando os olhos para o outro garoto.

- Nojento por beijar uma garota, francamente. – murmurou sarcasticamente, balançando a cabeça com exasperação.

Lily sentiu seus olhos pousarem nela e hesitantemente ergueu os olhos para ele, tentando esconder a dor aguda que as palavras cheias de repulsa de Severus haviam infligido a ela. E foi então que ela notou.

- James, seus lábios estão cheios de batom. – ela comentou baixinho, com um sorriso tímido lentamente envergando seus lábios. Uma enorme mancha avermelhada se espalhava irregularmente ao redor de seus lábios, em lugares que Lily nem se lembrava de ter alcançado.

Ele tocou os próprios lábios rapidamente e então sorriu de um modo que, Lily percebeu, mostrava muito menos tensão que ela, envergando todos os músculos do rosto e mostrando todos os dentes.

- É o preço de beijar uma garota bonita. – Ele comentou alegremente, esfregando os lábios.

- Nós não devíamos... Você sabe... Ter feito isso antes do casamento. – Ela comentou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não? – ele perguntou confusamente. – A parte de não se tocar antes do casamento não se refere à... Coisas mais desenvolvidas?

- Se refere a tudo que você que você não pode fazer na frente dos seus pais. – Ela recitou calmamente, citando as palavras que Nana havia repetido incansavelmente quando passou os ensinamentos do livro sagrado a ela e à irmã, quando as duas ainda eram crianças.

- Ah, desculpe. – Ele murmurou passando a mão pelo cabelo, embora Lily não pudesse detectar nem um pingo de arrependimento em sua voz.

- Você mente muito mal, James. – Ela comentou com um sorriso. O sorriso do homem se alargou, como uma criança que foi pega fazendo algo errado.

- Nessa você me pegou. – Ele admitiu dando de ombros. – Vamos agradecer à Allah que foi o seu amigo babaca que nos pegou e não seu pai, então.

Lily assentindo distraidamente, tentando entender por que seu cérebro estava se recusando a funcionar corretamente naquele momento.

- Pois é. – ela comentou sem pensar.

James suspirou e se ergueu, batendo a poeira de suas roupas, e então se virou e sorriu largamente para ela, erguendo-lhe a mão direita.

- O que me diz de um sorvete? Dessa vez é por minha conta.

- Fechado. – Lily disse, retornando o sorriso. Ela agarrou sua mão estendida e a usou de suporte para se erguer do chão.

Suas mãos não voltaram a se separar por todo o caminho até o armazém, enquanto os dois andavam lado a lado, aproveitando os últimos raios do sol na companhia um do outro.


End file.
